


From stockings to night-gowns

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom makki!, Fem Hanamaki, Idiots in Love, M/M, MAKKI AND MATTSUN LOVE EACH OTHER!, Matsuhana are fucking couple goals, i wish Matsuhana was canon!, this is basically porn, top matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: basically (sexual) situations that ensue between fem Hanamaki and Matsukawa.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	From stockings to night-gowns

**Author's Note:**

> do I love writing on matsuhana? Yes! They are fucking couple goals! I wish I had a relationship like theirs! You’re telling me those smirks and looks they give each other mean nothing? Alrighty than, don’t believe in true love, anyways I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Leave a kudos if you do, I greatly appreciate it! now time for this to unravel!

_Hanamaki looked at his older sister in confusion, just what on earth was she handing him?_

_“They’re socks, stop being picky and try them on”_

_Hanamaki looked at her with a quirked brow, those were definitely not socks; first of all, they were to long to be socks, second, they were meant for girls, which he wasn’t, and third, he didn’t like them in general._

_“No, I’ll look weird with them on”_

_“Fine! Be that way Takahiro!” She left the room without another word, the socks lying still on top of his desk. He gave a heavy sigh, he was thirteen and was trying on the stockings he saw his female classmates wear, how embarrassing._

_He grabbed them and lined them with his leg, they fit him snug around his thighs. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed; his shirt was covering his shorts, so he looked like he was only wearing a shirt and long thigh-high stockings._

_“F-fuck...why does it actually look good?”_

-

Matsukawa was trying his hardest not to look at his boyfriend’s socks. When he first started dating the boy, Hanamaki had shamefully admitted to having a liking to dressing up a bit feminine from time to time.

Matsukawa had assured him he thought nothing of it, and that it was nothing to be ashamed of.

“ As long as you like it that’s all that matters”

He still remembers how the pinkette hugged him tightly and another situation ensued after that.

Hanamaki was wearing those shamelessly, tight, thigh-high stockings that Matsukawa liked. It was the pair that was plain black and had tiny ribbons on the side of them.

Matsukawa was trying his hardest to not look at Hanamaki’s legs, but he couldn’t help it, he loved how the articles of clothing fit snug around his thighs, he could only imagine all the things he could do to the other, or that he has already done to the other.

How those legs would wrap around his waist as he fucked him mercilessly, or how those thighs would straddle his lap, or how Hanamaki would let out such lewd noises whenever Matsukawa played with his stockings.

“Oi”

Matsukawa woke up from his daydreaming and faced his boyfriend, who was wearing a smile as he pointed to the sheet in his hands.

“Guess he got a B- in English?”the other exclaimed with joy in his tone.

“Iwaizumi”

Hanamaki gave him an unamused look before turning back to his study corner on the bed.

Matsukawa looked away as he got the pinkette’s stockings and pulled the hem of them back, and let it go. Hanamaki flinched and turned to Issei who was whistling, looking around at the other’s room; Hanamaki wasn’t falling for it though, this was a scenery Matsukawa had seen way to many times.

“What do you need Mattsun?”

“Well I need food, water, shelter, you know? the general shit to survive, but what I need from you is that ass on my lap and grinding against me”

Hanamaki smirked, “oh really? Anything else sir?”

“Nope, close the door and let’s continue studying later”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Hanamaki said teasingly, he got up from the bed and walked up to his door. He closed it and locked it. He climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and wasn’t surprised to find him hard.

“What were you thinking about?” Hanamaki whispered into the raven’s ear, 

“Fucking you, hearing your screams as I pound into you, feeling your nails drag against my skin, the usual Takahiro, and you?” Matsukawa said, teasing hands on the hem of the stockings, pulling on them slightly to reveal pale flesh underneath.

“Nothing, I’ve just been thinking about how I’ve misbehaved these last few days, and how good my punishment will be”

Matsukawa smirked, the hands that were at the stockings now rested on Hanamaki’s hips.

“My baby has been bad, huh?”

“Yes...Issei”

That’s all it took for Issei to switch their positions and take control of the whole situation. Hanamaki squirmed when he felt the harsh bite on his legs, he was in for hell.

-

The stockings weren’t as bad as the damn short-shorts Hanamaki would wear from time to time.

It was really rare when he wore them, sometimes it would happen on really hot days or really cold days. Matsukawa would be left drooling over him when he saw those legs walk around.

.

.

Today, Matsukawa was grateful for the heat, he turned up at the Hanamaki household and found Hanamaki wearing those sinfully short-shorts in his room.

It was also a coincidence when he found him sucking on a popsicle. He saw how he licked a bit of it before biting it. Matsukawa shuddered, he had tried imagining Hanamaki sucking his dick, but with that bite, he was afraid of continuing his perverse fantasy.

Matsukawa saw how Hanamaki was happily smiling despite the heat, and despite the fact that he was wearing his sinful shorts, and not giving a single flying fuck that his boyfriend was legitimately sitting on the floor, eyeing him as if he were prey.

“Takahiro...” Matsukawa whispered out, Hanamaki heard it and turned towards the raven on the floor. He had his head down but could tell he was blushing, most likely due to the heat.

“Hm?” Hanamaki answered, taking one last bite of his popsicle.

“Can I fuck y-“

“Taka!” The voice intruded, a thirteen-year-old girl came barging in through the door. Wait, was that Kinoko? The girl now had her hair way shorter; she looked identical to her brother, except her bangs were longer.

Matsukawa smiled at the girl as she showed off the new haircut. It turned out surprisingly well, and then her sister came in, the same haircut on her head as well. They blushed heavily when Matsukawa said how beautiful they both looked.

“But we look like Taka!” Kinoko exclaimed,

“And I’m fucking hot, so be grateful!” Hanamaki triumphantly stated, Matsukawa laughed at the comment and the girls left after a good ten minutes.

Matsukawa locked the door and faced Hanamaki who was shamelessly waiting for him on the bed, his legs spread for the male who wanted him.

The raven pounced on him and licked his lips at the sight; Hanamaki’s face was buried in a pillow, his hands were on the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs.

Matsukawa wasn’t sure which part of Hanamaki’s body he wanted to start with; the pinkette’s body had been explored a frequent number of times, yet every time Matsukawa was left to wonder which part he wanted to start with first.

He finally settled on his chest, he pulled Hanamaki’s shirt up and moved his head under it, he kissed it a bit, causing the other to giggle a bit before moaning at the tongue that greeted his nipple.

He pressed Matsukawa’s head further unto his chest, yelping a tad bit when he received a harsh bite. The raven played with the other one before going back to the real task, those damn sinful shorts that were barely covering the pinkette’s ass.

He roughly flipped the pinkette around and made him cry out when he rutted against him. Hanamaki’s sho—no, scratch that, Hanamaki, in general, was a sin; the boy was the living representation of lust, or so Matsukawa liked to think.

“C-Crap...Issei!”

“Shh honey-bunny, we wouldn’t want your siblings and mom hearing you, would we?”

“F-fuck, Issei put it in, I want it!”

Issei didn’t think twice before removing his own clothes, he stood there wondering if he should take off Hanamaki’s shorts or fuck him with them on.

“Issei if you do—h-holy Crap...I-Issei, feels good..” Hanamaki cried out.

Matsukawa let out a low groan as Hanamaki tightened around him. He decided to fuck him with those sinful shorts on. But damn did Hanamaki look so hot, his head buried in the pillows, just to cover up and hide his mewls and moans, and his ass in the air just for him, underwear and shorts nudged to the side and his greedy hole milking the other one.

“Takahiro...”

“Issei!”

-

The stockings and shorts weren’t as bad as the damned lace panties that Hanamaki would wear. Matsukawa wondered how many pairs the boy had; every time they changed during practice he would notice them, and he would be left there baffled while Oikawa teased him.

Hanamaki would wear them throughout the week and Oikawa nor Iwaizumi told him anything, not even the first or second years, mostly because they didn’t notice. Matsukawa didn’t understand how they went without noticing, his ass was the only one that would be covered in lace.

.

.

Matsukawa groaned before practice when he got a glimpse at Hanamaki’s ass and saw the black lace that covered it.

‘What did I do now?! I did everything universe and this is how you repay me?! With my boyfriend looking this damn sexy and I’m not allowed to fuck him right now!’ Matsukawa thought as he put on Hanamaki’s Jersey.

Hanamaki walked out first, a little wiggle in his hips and Matsukawa blushed.

‘That fucking tease, Ima ravage him after practice’ Matsukawa said in his thoughts before leaving the locker room himself.

.

.

It didn’t go as Matsukawa expected, he didn’t expect to be caught off guard while he put the cart of volleyballs in the storage closet, and for Hanamaki to drop on his knees and give him head right then and there, all while the door was wide open. 

“F-fuck Taka...take it the hilt baby...” 

Hanamaki got off with a lewd pop, 

“Yes, daddy...” the pinkette winked before licking his shaft then he took the tip back in his mouth, he took a deep breath through his nose before finally taking Matsukawa to the hilt. 

The raven moaned and buried his hands in the pink locks of hair. It was official, Hanamaki was the living representation of lust; the way he was taking him to the hilt without complaining or whining at all made the pinkette perfect. 

“Oi are yo—are you fucking kidding me?!” Iwaizumi yelled closing his eyes and walking out of the storage closet.

Matsukawa was about to push Hanamaki but the pinkette looked up at him and didn’t let him leave.

“Are you guys seriously going to finish?! I hate you both!” Iwaizumi yelled, Matsukawa laughed and was about to follow up with a response but couldn’t help but groan.

He came in Hanamaki’s mouth and the pinkette swallowed it all. They both walked out shamelessly and Iwaizumi continued to scold them.

“I don’t get why you’re ranting, you and Oikawa have done worse things, like that time you let him fuck you while serving a de-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!”

Iwaizumi stormed off and both, hanamaki and Matsukawa were left laughing, before the pinkette gave him a wink. This session definitely wasn’t finished yet.

-

When Hanamaki and Matsukawa finally moved in together after high school the raven didn’t expect to be greeted with sexy nightgowns every night, or just lace panties.

The raven would wake up with a hard-on every morning for a whole month straight one time, Hanamaki looked too damn good, way too good.

Matsukawa would come home from work and find the pinkette wearing his shirt, and long stockings, or short-shorts with a shirt, or a damn tube top, even a dress if it was a special occasion.

The raven would have tried his hardest to not get hard at the sights, but every time it got harder and harder, and not by the minute, no, by every millisecond.

.

.

Matsukawa woke up in the middle of the night, he couldn’t sleep. Hanamaki’s ass was right up against his dick and his dreams were all of him doing the most lustful and lewd things.

The raven frowned, he either had three options: option A, he’d take a cold shower and come back as if nothing, option B, he’d jerk off somewhere else and act like nothing happened, and last, option C, he’d wake Hanamaki up for some advice or even some help. 

He chose option A but suddenly he felt a tug on his wrist as he was about to get up.

“Issei...go to sleep.,” Hanamaki mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes.

“I have to take a shower, go back to bed I’ll be back”

“No, Issei, go back to sleep...I want to keep cuddling with you..” Hanamaki stated his eyes were open just a bit.

“I really can’t Takahiro...I’ll be back in a few minutes...”

Hanamaki pushed him off the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets. Matsukawa sighed, maybe he should give option C a shot.

He laid back down and got under the blanket, Hanamaki cuddled up against his chest before jolting upwards. Matsukawa was readying himself to get off the bed and take a shower but was caught off guard when Hanamaki climbed on top of him, his ass right above his hard-on.

“Issei...is this why you were going to take a midnight shower?..”

Matsukawa grabbed his hips firmly, grinding them down on himself, Hanamaki moaned while he grunted.

“Y-yep, sorry, b-but you can’t blame me, that nightgown is so damn short, and your ass was against me..”

“Did you dream of me doing something to you? Hm?” Hanamaki teased, Matsukawa smirked.

“You know it babe, dreamed of your pretty ass doing such sinful things”

“Which are? Matsukawa I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me” Hanamaki said, readying himself to get off the curly-haired male laying before him. Matsukawa held his hips in place and whispered the next few things in his ear. It was dark, but Matsukawa was sure that Hanamaki was the same shade as his hair.

“I like your fantasies Issei, how about we make some of them in reality?” Hanamaki moaned out a few curses when he felt Matsukawa’s sinful lips on his neck.

“Which one?”

“All of them” Hanamaki whispered in his ear before crying out when he received a harsh smack on his ass. One hand rested on the curve of his back while the other rested on his ass, groping it firmly.

He made out with the raven in front of him, letting his mouth be dominated by him. He felt the lace gown be tugged on, Hanamaki sat up, straddling the other’s lap properly.

He disposed of the gown and was now left in the panties and nothing else, a thin layer of fabric was the only thing from leaving him exposed and bare.

Matsukawa sat up himself and let Hanamaki strip him of his shirt, disposing it on the ground. Hanamaki kissed his neck, leaving a few marks in areas that Matsukawa knew would be visible to the naked eye.

Hanamaki slowly ground his hips on his boyfriend’s hard-on, softly panting, his breath hitching every few seconds. Matsukawa groaned into the pinkette’s neck; nights like these were ones that both boys despised and loved, every touch would start off tender and slow, as if it were their first time, before turning into heated, frantic movements of lust. 

Hanamaki laid Matsukawa down, he kissed from the raven’s chest all the way to his v-line, taunting to go lower; his hard-on wanted the pinkette’s mouth, would basically beg if it could.

Hanamaki discarded the worthless pants and boxer-briefs. He licked his lips and stroked his boyfriend’s dick just a bit, pre-cum leaked out. Hanamaki only took the tip in his mouth, he didn’t feel like going down on Matsukawa, not today at least, maybe in the morning.

He took a bit more in his mouth before removing himself from his boyfriend. He sucked a few marks onto his thighs, he loved knowing that he had left his marks on Matsukawa. 

He came back and straddled the raven’s lap, Matsukawa was already handing him the lube and hoping the pinkette would just get on with it instead of taunting and teasing him.

Hanamaki eyed the lube, he took it from the raven’s hand only to throw it unto the floor, letting it lie on their bedroom floor. 

“I already p-prepped myself earlier...”

Matsukawa was initially surprised before he smirked and sat up, wrapping his arms around the pinkette’s waist.

“Oh, why’s that babe?”

“Shut the fuck up dweeb...”

Issei smirked, he grabbed hanamaki’s hips firmly and sunk him all the way down on his length. Hanamaki screamed Issei’s name. Matsukawa was positive the neighbors had heard, Hanamaki was always loud.

“I-issei, you...j-jerk, ha, f-fuck”

“I thought you were p-prepped...you’re t-tight” Matsukawa stammered out into the other’s pale chest, lightly marking it. 

Hanamaki began a slow pace before finally getting a faster one. Each time he sunk back down he would let out the lewdest moans or screams Matsukawa has ever heard.

“Issei! F-fuck! Issei”

“Taka...s-shit, ha, Takahiro!”

.

.

Matsukawa woke up the next morning. His arms wrapped around the body laying on top of him.

Hanamaki began to move around a bit, but Matsukawa let him continue sleeping. He had an hour until he had to get ready for work might as well enjoy the peaceful body that laid there limp in his arms.

He smiled and let his eyes shut, this person was definitely going to take his last name any day now, he just didn’t know when on earth was the right time to propose.


End file.
